


Entermates And Reapers

by Nickpws



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Made-Up cards, OC, Re-Telling, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickpws/pseuds/Nickpws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V story up to this point, with content added further as the story progresses. It'll focus on a rival Yuya'll have who uses a made-up archetype, although not all focus will be on him. Some duel opponents will be replaced with him, although not too many. He'll not be a part of You-Show Duel school and LDS,  but an independant school different from both and, again, made up. This story will be spoiler-heavy for those who've not seen Arc-V. Hope this isn't too much of a bother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entermates And Reapers

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to put this out here now, I'm Nickpws or in some other locations also known as Ammokkx. It'll be my first time ever writing a fanfic, and I thought to play it safe and try re-telling what I find to be an already good story. I won't hold you up too much longer though, Enjoy the story!

A man, fairly built and dressed in white seemed to be dueling someone. The other was ouut of sight, but the heavier one started speaking: "I'll sacrifice my Superheavy Samurai Blue brawler and Superheavy Samurai Swordsman to Tribute summon! Come now, Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" True to it's name, a gigantic warrior clad in heavy armor and a mask of sorts appeared on his field in... Defense position? The duel disk didn't seem to register it as an error...

 

"Now, Yuuya, come! Face me, The man, Gongenzaka one-on-one!" A barely audible laugh came from behind the red-roofed building as a voice even louder than Gongenzaka's spoke up. " **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!** " it rang, as someone with neon-green and  red hair sprung up. It kind of looked like a tomato... And he was riding a pink Hippo? "I'll start off by activating my Quick-Play, Hippo carnival! **It's Showtime!** " Three dancing and somewhat odd-clothed hippos, sort of similiar to the one Yuuya rode appeared on the field. The three Hippos seemed to make fun of themselves as well as Yuuya, who was having a blast. The one monitoring however...

 

"Damnit, Yuuya! Play seriously!" A girl with pink hair yelled at a monitor, smashing her hands down on the keyboard in front of her... And accidentally breaking it. Someone dressed in sports clothing with hair that would almost remind you of a fire stormed through the door panicking, asking what's wrong and dropping the name "Yuzu". "I-I'm sorry, dad!" Was all she could mutter before the system exploded right in front of both of them, the entertainer that was dueling suddenly falling down due to both the hippos and the stage disappearing.

 

"O-Ow..." He looked up through the glass window at the three people he was supposed to be amusing with this duel. One was a stern looking woman with red glasses, apparently the mother of a young-looking blue haired (And neatly dressed, Might I add) kid who smiled awkwardly at the predicament Yuuya found himself in. The third person couldn't help but crack out a small smile at the stunts, it was a boy who's hair was covered by a hood he kept over his head. The jacket he wore was a light-blue to offset the regular jeans he was wearing underneath. His shoes were a light-grey with a dark-green stripe along the bottom, him waving his hand at Yuuya and walking off, much to the entertainer's dismay. The other boy though just kept smiling, even if only to be polite. The tomato head tried to put up a silly face to get a laugh out of him but it wasn't all that successful. 

 

Outside everyone was having a blast, the boy from earlier walking outside and hearing a very audible "MY HOT-BLOODED COACHING IS RUINED!" In the distance from the school he'd just left. Oh man... Some chaos will be going on there. The Yuuya kid was interesting though, he'd heard about the school trying to entertain people as much as possible but he didn't think the boy'd go  _that_ far... Although he had to admit, it WAS amusing. Maybe he'll duel him himself someday, he seemed to be about his age anyway... And with his own style of pleasing the audience, it'd make for a fun duel, surely! Picking up his dual-colored duel disk, A dark blue slowly becoming grey, he looked at the time... Oh damn! He was late for his school lessons! Damnitdamnitdamnit...!

 

The boy rushed over to a worn-down building that looked bigger on the inside than the outside, BARELY making it in time. "Ral, Where the hell have you been?! You should've been here 15 minites ago! We had to move the duel 30 minutes later because of you!" The hooded boy who was being adressed laughed awkwardly, he could try to explain he snuck out to see Yuuya dueling but that'd make it worse. "I-I uh... Went out for uhm... Something to eat and forgot about the time! Seriously, they have really good sandwiches at that coffee shop you know! You Sh-Should come with me some time, Principal!" He hoped that lie'd been enough, although...

 

"Ral. They don't sell sandwiches there." Crap! Busted! Although it seemed the boy got lucky, the older woman who was the head of the school easily gave in which might-or-might not have to do with the exhibition duel they were about to be doing in just a moment, where Ral had to take the spotlight and try to entertain the crowd. "Go clean yourself up, lower that hood and get to the action field. We're staring in 25 minutes. Remember, Ral, We're doing this to promote our school's dueling style so don't mess it up. You'll be dueling Fuua, I took her on purpose because he's the 2nd best duelist here. Please just pull through." Ral swallowed and nodded, quickly making his way out of there to the changing room. Lowering down his hood and switching into a shirt with a long coat over it, he pulled out a comb to style his long silver hair that just fell down. It was cut so assymetrically, the right side had almost double the length of the left as if to resemble a curved blade going alongside his head, the back of his head going diagonally upwards to accomodate and not make it look silly. The coated boy took out a prop scythe and put it on his back, trembling a bit. It'll be his first performance as his "Reaper" persona, to go along with his deck... It was nerve wracking, yet so exciting! Maybe he could pull of something like that Yuuya kid... Only a bit less uh... Silly.

 

Ral made sure to hide himself from sight until the voice of the prinicipal came loud and clear through the speakers, her standing on a podium across the various benches for the audience. About 30 people came to watch, mostly parents bringing their children as the woman started explaining the school's moral and ways before finally: "And with that out of the way, I think it's time to show you what we mean! Action fieeeeeld, **ON!** " A graveyard started filling the podium, while a bright light illuminated it. Soon though, grass grew on one side as trees sprang to life, making one half of the field barren and chilling with the other lively and pleasant. "Contrast burial! Please, Show yourself duelists!" The one that showed himself first from behind the curtains was someone dressed in a pleasant gown on the more colorful field. It was decorated with various patterns and seemed to cover their entire body, the color being a soft amber and the patterns offsetting with Violet. It was a young female, her brown locks done in a more elegant manner, having it been put into a ponytail behind her head. It was Fuya. She turned to the audience and gave a small smile and a bow, trying to give them a sense of comfort.

 

Now it was Ral's turn. His palms were sweating, but he couldn't give up. He crossed his arms and walked forward, silver hair covering his eyes as a chill ran  through the air, much the opposite of what Fuya gave off. Then Ral started speaking: "Ah, Spirit of spring... You wish to make this graveyard shine bright with color I can see? Well, So be it... Although it'd be boring if I, The reaper, Would just let that happen hm? Let's duel, just you and me... Whoever wins gets their desire. If you win, This place can shine as bright as you wish but if I do... Well, you'll leave me alone, won't you?" Ral felt his throat clench after speaking those words, the theatrical display of a grim reaper he's putting on being hard and nerve wracking, although Fuya started to take over much to his relief. "Yes, I accept your turns Mr. Death. I simply wished to bring a more pleasant aura to the dead, but I understand you have your own duties to attend... Shall we begin, then? It'd be a pleasure for me, and I'll even let you start." Both players pulled out their disks, the female's being a pleasant orange and the hologram violet, similiar to her gown, with Ral pulling out the afformentioned dual-colored one which the Holo had the same scheme, Blue on one side turning grey slowly. The woman announcing already made her way off the stage, although her voice rang again. " **Duelists kicking up earth alongside their monsters and soaring through the sky! Behold the newest and  greatest evolution of dueling, Actiooooooooon...!** "

 

" **DUEL!** " Both players shouted in union.

 

"Then by you kindness my turn comes, I'll set a card, both monster and other, facedown to end my turn. Now, Spirit, Won't you show me what you have as little tricks?"

 

"Gladly, Reaper. I'll draw one card, And activate from my hand a spell. Cherry blossom, and this card allows me to add one card with "Cherry" In it's name to my hand, although i can not play it this turn and have to reveal it to my opponent the entire turn through to confirm that I don't. I'll designate my Cherry Seed!" A level 1 0/0 effect monster was added to her hand, reversed to show "The Reaper" what it is until the end of the turn. "Now from my hand I'll activate Cherry Petal's effect, By discarding one card with "Cherry" In it's name I can special summon it!" The seed added to her hand earlier quickly gets dumped n the graveyard, as a level 3 1400/600 appears on her field. On of the trees around her dropped a petal that slowly turned pink, growing little flowery arms and legs as two white sots alongside a thin, upwards curved black line appeared on it to represent a face. "Further, When Cherry seed is sent to the graveyard I can summon one Growing Cherry Tree from my hand." The petal let a seed drop into the ground, which spawned a red stick and grew out of the ground. Several pink little specks appeared with the same white and black patterns, this one being a level 2 500/500. "And for every Cherry monster on my field, Growing Cherry Tree gains 400 Attack." The tree seemed to grow slightly larger, now having 1300 attack and 500 defense. "Reaper, Life will spring from the most uncommon places, you know? They will always flourish, even amongst the coldest of places... Now, on to battle. I'm sorry and do not wish to do this to your monster, truly... Please, Cherry Petal, Attack his facedown." One of the petal's leaf-arms suddenly got a spiky edge as it floated towards the card and stabbed through it, the hologram of the monster "Reaper of Spirits" Appearing from it. It's defense showed 1100, so Petal easily destroyed it.

 

"Why such the long face, Spring spirit? You actually helped me out, because every reaper's job is to guide departed souls... My Reaper Of spirits has an effect, when it is destroyed by battle i can send two "Reaper" Cards from my deck to my graveyard and special summon one "Reaper" Monster level 5 or lower from my hand. I Discard Reaper of Souls and Reaper of Love, To special Summon My Reaper's coffin." Two monsters got discarded as a level 4 coffin appeared on the field in defense mode, it's points being 1600. "And now I'll open my reversed card, "Call of The Grim Reaper." When two or more Reaper cards have been sent to the graveyard during either player's turn I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard and summon one of them. I discard Soul Reap to special Summon Reaper of love!" Another monster appeared on his field this time, cloaked and faceless as an eerie blue glow comes from the spot where the face is supposed to be. It had 1000/1000 and was summoned in attack. "When Reaper of love is special summoned from my graveyard, I regain 500 lifepoints... But there's more. The Soul reap spell card I just discarded allows me to destroy one of your monsters to summon a "Reaper" Card from my graveyard to your field. I choose to destroy your 'Growing Cherry Tree'. This summons Reaper of Souls to your field. When it is special or normal summoned to the field, you discard one card from your hand." A 1900/1500 level 4 appeared on the young girl's field. It looked Similiar to Reaper of Love, it wielded a scythe with its two hands as a ragged blue cloak fluttered in the wind. Unlike Love it didn't glow, but instead blue swirls were around the blade edge of the scythe. She discarded a card to the grave. "My combo is not done, However. When a Reaper monster is special summoned to my opponent's side of the field, Reaper coffin ends the battle phase. Such a shame, Isn't it my little cherry tree? All that work, wasted..."

 

Ral's life was already up to **4500**  with Fuya enjoying the little show they were putting on, hoping the audience did as well. "I think I don't mind this, Mr. Death. I'll set one card, And switch back to you, And you don't mind right?" This caused Ral to wag a finger. "You're forgetting the second effect of Reaper of Souls, my dear... If it is both the only Reaper card on your field and did not attack, it is destroyed during the end pahse. Come back to me, Lost souls..." The card vanished as the cloak fell, a faint cyan aura moving to the Reaper's grave. "Then it's my turn, Hm? I'll draw. Due to Reaper's Coffin being on my field, I have to pay 500 Lifepoints on my standby phase or else it's destroyed." Ral's life went back to **4000** again, showing why he chose to summon Love to his field and not Souls. "I'll activate my "Soul Departure" card from my hand. By banishing Reaper Of Souls and Reaper of Spirits from my graveyard, I'm allowed to add Reaper Of Demise from my deck to my hand." True to his word, He added that card. "Now demise's effect activates. It allows me  to discard itself to summon 2 reaper cards with their effects negated from my deck, and both ATK and DEF points reduced to 0." Two more Reaper Of Souls appeared on his field in defense position, alrthough they soon faded again. "I tribute both of them to summon, from my hand... Ultima Grim Reaper." As darkness suddenly enveloped the area, a long skeletal man rose. Cloaked in black and trusty  Scytrhe in hand, its 2700 ATK stared down Fuya. "Ultima Grim Reaper's effect, my dear. For every card with Reaper in its name that rests in either grave its attack raises by 600, fitting for a might reaper such as himself... So he rises to 3900." 

 

The death incarnate swept it's scytheacross the ground, splitting it apart as souls gather all around him. It gave strength and energy, all of them tainted a faint blue. "My my, You're impressive Mr. Death! Such a powerful being, surely I am no match... But Alas, I'll activate my set card, Cheery Protection! I can't have my monsters be mishandled, so by tributing a cherry monster on my field I can make it so none of your monsters can attack this turn." Fuya spoke up, Ral shaking his head in disappointment. "Oh Ms. Spirit, will you ever learn? When a trap is activated I can, From my hand activate Reaper Of Hope's effect. By discarding this card and sending the top 3 cards from my deck to the grave, I negate the activation of one card... And fr the rest of the duel, It is banished." Petal remained on the field as a quick cloaked figure sliced the trap in half, dragging it down with it into a vortex. "Now... Hm... Where was I... Oh, Yes. Ultima's attack rises once more, Now please will you show our guest the exit?" The looming figure sliced up the petal, making Fuya's life drop to a measly  **1000**. Enough for Love to finish her. "Now, Reaper of Love... Please end this and let our souls get some rest." Just as the reaper landed its final blow, Fuya's life dropped to 0 with the trees around her wilting and dying. The graveyard became Normal again as "The reaper" walked up to her. "I assume you'll Keep your promise, Ms. Spirit of Spring? I only wish for these departed souls to have rest, And this colorful scenery... The gesture is welcome, really, but it would disturb their sleep." They extended their hand, the spirit taking it and rising up. "I understand. I will keep this in mind, Mr. Reaper and am sorry to have caused such trouble." Both of them then turned to the audience, Finally showing Ral's face where his emerald eyes were gleaming and he had a smile onhis face. He got the performance right as they both bowed and the curtains closed, the small audience giving an applause to both of thel for their performance.

 

When Both Fuya and Ral changed back into their regular clothes they were celebrating a successful performance in one of the classrooms, the principal coming in and giving them an applause of her own. "Well done you two, I didn't expect the performance to go this well." Both of them happily smiled at the praise, Ral being ecstatic opening his mouth "It was so amazing! My first performance in front of a crowd, and the improvisation! I even managed to do it without stuttering! Thank you for letting me lead this, Thank you Thank you!" The woman was taken aback by his energy, Fuya (Who now let her shoulder length hair fall down and is now dressed in a regular uniform) having to calm him down. "Ral, Don't get so excited over this once. You'll get to do it lots more, and each time you need to give a better performance." With that he froze up and sheepishly grinned. "Y-Yeah... I guess that's right." Then the principal cleared her throat, causing both of them to look over again. "Now, I actually came here for a small announcement. I already told all other students, so do not worry. The son of Sakaki Yusho, Sakaki Yuuya, seems to be having an exhibition duel against Strong Ishishima tomorrow. Now, normally, this'd be nothing special. But as you know, Yuuya is from our rivalling Entertainment school, You-Show. I have bought tickets for this exhibition match for this school so we may learn some things and improve our own style, so tommorow I want you all to pack your things so we can go see this duel." Fuya was bewildered by this news and obviously happy while Ral froze up. Yuuya. The kid he saw perform mere hours ago. Oh no, He is NOT good enough to take on a champion. "G-Great! I Look forward to it, Principal! Y-Yeah!" He stuttered out, feeling slightly dizzy. "E-Excuse me." Ral quickly stormed out of the classroom and headed home. What was he THINKING? ... Wait, didn't their solid vision break?

 

...Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Yes, that was it. I'd appreciate some criticism on this first chapter, Although it is NOT required. I'd like to hear any opinion, and it was a joy to write. If there's anything wrong with how I write or how I pace the story, please do tell. I'm very open to this and wish to make it as good as possible for everyone. I don't know how often I will be able to update though, Duels like these are draining to write. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading and I'll enjoy reading what you have to say about it, if at all though! Haha, Until next chapter!


End file.
